


174: “We are getting a divorce.” “I do think you need to marry me before you can do that.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [174]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Kris is the only one with common sense, M/M, Momma Bear Suho, Paparazzi, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: 365 [174]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 25





	174: “We are getting a divorce.” “I do think you need to marry me before you can do that.”

**174: “We are getting a divorce.” “I do think you need to marry me before you can do that.”**

* * *

"We are getting a divorce." Suho hissed as Kris tugged him and Jongdae higher underneath his arms carrying then through the airport. Jongdae simply waved at the screaming fans and numerous paparazzi.

"I do think you need to marry me before you can do that." Kris said dropping Jongdae into the waiting arms of Minseok who looked completely done with his boyfriend but still smiled as the little dinosaur started screaming about the previous events resulting in Kris having to carry him and Suho.

"You can put me down, you know that right."

"Are you going to try to attack another cameraman?"

"He shoved the camera in our baby's face!"

"Sehun is not our child."

"I want my revenge!"

"I guess I'm gonna be holding you until we get on the plane."


End file.
